Swoop Builds ... Something
Highroad What once was a splendid and grand highway has been shelled and bombed almost to the point of non-recognition. It is so cracked, potholed, and littered with debris that traveling it requires a great deal of coordination and even more concentration, a dangerous distraction when an attack could occur at any moment. The powerful bombs that hit this road so long ago were meant to cut off access to and from the city directly to the south. Deep down in the depths of Cybertron, numerous Autobots toil and labor upon their latest project ... Operation: Debris! The Wrecker's 'baby' of sorts, the underground base is nearing completion and in record time. This is while dealing with Decepticons stealing planets, jumping Autobot targets, -and- a decent number of their forces displaced in time. Impactor strikes his harpoon hand hard against the cave wall, chipping off the last few pieces of rocky ground that jutted out from the Cavernous Foyer. Breathing in deeply, the Wrecker leader turns around with a hand relaxed on his hip. "Hurry up troopers, I gotta suprise fer ya if we can get this set up in under a breem!" Groove is laying on his back looking up at the console, "this should work." He ties two wires together and turns his face shielding himself from the sparks "Or not.." he groans "I'm not good at this...why did I volunteer for this?" he asks of himself quietly as he grabs a spec and tries to see what he's done wrong. Swoop stands in one of the room corners, an upside down instruction sheet held in his hands. He looks down at the sheet. "Hmm.." He looks at the pile of equipment next to him. "Hmmm..." After a few moments of looking between the two things he takes the instruction sheet and tosses it over his shoulder. "Oops! Now how am me supposed to do this?" Sighing, Impactor carefully stalks over towards Groove and snatches the spec sheet out of his hands. "First off kid, ya got a T-973 spec sheet ... problem is, this console is a newly refitted T-979!" he gruffs, grabbing the correct sheet from the table and handing it to the Protectobot. "Huh?" the Wrecker leader pipes up, his attention dragged towards Swoop. Making his way over towards him, Mr. Purple-pants stands behind the Dinobot and considers the problem for a moment. "Meh, not a clue Swoop." Swoop turns around and just shrugs at Impactor. "Well, me tried me best but..." He shakes his head. "Oh well. So, what 'bout that surprise?" Military CO Impactor says, "Hey, any techonological inclined Bots wanna give me a hand right quick?" Groove slides out a bit and shakes his head at Impactor "I'm sorry sir..." he seems at a loss as to Impactor's words and looks at the new sheet and nods sliding back he starts to rewire grabbing another tool, he smiles as the small power cell lights up. "Got it...I got it..." he says to himself and slides out looking up to see if the console is on. "Grand!" Impactor grins, shooting Groove a thumbs up. Rolling his optics, the Wrecker looks back over Swoop's pile of equipment and instructions. "Well, I -had- some high grade energon for celebration ... since this is the last bit 'o work fore the railcar gets set up. But I guess if you can't piece that together, then it'll haveta wait fer another day." Swoop gasps. "Don't say that! Have a little faith!" He gestures over at Groove, "Me sure him can set it up in no time at all!" He crosses his arms and nods. Swoop has excellent work ethic! Groove laughs "I'll help you but I am not doing that myself..." he stands crossing his arms across his torso plate "sorry birdy ..thems the breaks." Swoop huffs. "Swoop not bird. Me Dinobot!" Sheesh! You'd think people would know by now. Impactor turns away from the unlikely pair, sauntering up to a cupboard of terran make ... although cybertronian sized. He snatches a regal looking bottle from the contraption, hefting it into the light for the both of them to view. "Ah, there she is ... been waitin' a milennia to crack this baby open." he mutters, then looks back to the two of them. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just gonna keep this sucker occupied till you two figure that out, okay?" Impactor doesn't even await a reply, instead he cracks into the bottle and pours himself a glass. Groove shrugs and exchanges a glance with the dino bot and tilts his head to the side. Swoop /stares/ at Impactor and that delicious delicious delicious looking energon. Slowly, ever so slowly, he jaw drops and just dangles there. He looks over his shoulder at the pile of equipment. Then back at Impactor. Then at the equipment. Then at Impactor. Seconds that feel like hours pass by and finally Swoop snaps. "Me want that now!" "Temper temper, you two werk together and you'll be sippin' this in no time." Impactor chides, taking a long slow gulp of the energon ... it's neon blue with pink fizzy sparkles in the liquid, they shine bright then go dim as time passes, repeating the cycle ever so often. "Now why don't ya show me why yer the new Dinobot leader, huh? Show some leadership and intuition!" Groove walks forward "swoop..." he says "calm yourself down..." he is almost laughing "normally I'm not one for senseless violence..." he pauses and takes stock of Impactor and then swoop. "I'm at your command Sir." It's directed at Swoop with a smirk. If he could salivate, Swoop's mouth would be overflowing with drool. Such delicious energon. It would taste so good going down his throat. He must have it! "Purple-pants want to see leadership and into-ition?" Swoop cracks his knuckles. "Me show you leadership and into-ition!" He points at Impactor, "ATTTAAAAAAACCCKKK!" Then he bum rushes his boss ): Groove slaps his helm "Not what I was going for swoop!" he moves to stop the dinobot getting in his way laughing "Come on lets just finish it.." he says "Won't take two seconds...and we'll have that done and then the egotist will share..." Impactor attempts to place a hand out, holding the Dinobot at bay while balancing his drink in the other hand. "Nuh uh, you're gonna have ta do better than that Swoop!" Meanwhile, the Protectobot is stuck playing the third wheel on the energon tug-o-war. "Oh. Really?" Swoop scratches his chin. "Me could've sworn 'calm yourself down' meant 'attack Purple-pants guy for energon'." Huh. Maybe he should learn his words better. He shrugs and picks up the discarded instruction sheet from the ground. "Okay! Me will be director and you be grunt!" He clears his throat and begins to read the sheet. "Step one. Uhh..." Swoop shoves the instruction at Groove. "What that say?" Groove Smiles "it says..." he smirks and grabs the paper turning it over. "This goes here." he looks down grabbing two parts and putting them together. "And this..." he says "Goes here." seems to making some progress as long as swoop holds the sheet so he can see it. Impactor laughs, relaxing back on his stoop and taking another drink of the energon. Why didn't he think of tempting the Autobots with energon drinks to work, you know, before the base was almost complete? Swoop just stands there and holds the sheet out for Groove to read. "Wow! You is good reader!" He grins and nods. "Me am pretty good too. Uhh...when me feel like it. Me just not feel like it right now." Groove smiles "swoop makes good clip board" he says softly and attaches two more pieces and then turns and grabs a socket and starst to ratchet things together. "You done yet?" Swoop snaps. "This taking soooo long!" "Yeah, at this rate ... there won't be any left for you." Impactor chuckles, pouring himself another glass. "HURRY UP, GROOVE!" Swoop hollers. Groove sits up and hands the wrench to the dinobot "If you think you can go anyfaster..." he offers. Swoop suddenly becomes very quiet. "Uhm..no. It ok. Just uh.." He gives a thumbs up. "Keep up the good work." Groove shakes his head "that's what I thought..." he turns shaking his head and completes the last bit of work and smiles "There..done..." Impactor readies their reward, grabbing out two spare glasses and pouring them each full of the energon concoction. He spares an optic at the pair, checking to make sure they're on task and getting the job done. Groove sighs and puts his tools away "Alright sir it's done..." he motions to it "Whatever it is..not sure...building was never my strong point...but it's better than being out in the fray." he nods. Swoop throws the instruction sheet over his shoulder and clasps his hands together. "We done? Yes! We done!" He spins around and stares at Impactor with puppy dog eyes. "We get drink now?" Groove sits on the floor not expecting anything but watches the dinobot with a smile. Impactor sets his drink down, grabbing up both of theirs and hefting it towards them. "Drink up fellas, ya earned it!" Swoop throws his fists in the air and woots loudly. "Yes! Me always dreamed of this!" He rushes over to Impactor, takes up the drink, and sips it slowly; savouring the taste. "Mmm yes. It taste just as good as me dreamed.." Groove Takes the glass and looks at it "You sure this is ok? I mean we're on the job site..." he tilts his head but still takes a drink of the stuff. "hmmm not bad." "Hey, it's all gravy ... just don't tell Kup I gave it to ya. This crap is almost as old as he is!" Impactor laughs, taking another drink. Groove shakes his head "kups as old as the pit..." he shakes head and drinks more "tastey...how ya doing swoop."